Til death do us part
The following is a digital journal recounting of a Mr. Samuel Hebert, found dead next to the body of his fiance Julie Rose in her grave. March 5th, 2012: Today was yet another miserable day. My date with Rashell was the same as the last couple of dates with the other women. All they talk about is their ex's, try to put on that fake little personality to try and get you to do things for them. I told her halfway through dinner that I was tired of hearing it and really did not care. She responded to crying and then running out like a drama queen. God these women are so bland. I am just glad that I don't have to marry any of them. I mean the sex is good but what else do these people have to offer? Nothing that's what and I plan to just live out the single life as usual. March 17th, 2012: I went down to the market today to see if I could snag any steak on sale for dinner tonight. I happen to find a perfect set, but I saw another shopper who had the same idea. I took one look at her and my heart dropped. She looked like she was in her mid twenties, five foot six, long blond hair, fit as actress. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, her lips as red as a cherry. I swear I thought my breath was taken away. She asked me if I wanted the steaks but all that could come out of my mouth was a bunch of idiotic umm's and ohh's. She laughed, and it was a laugh that made me feel warm. I asked her what her name was and she said Julie. For about ten minutes I talked to her and somehow I was able to get her phone number. She left without saying a word. I might have gotten the steaks, but she ended up getting my heart. April 2nd, 2012: Date number six with Julie and it keeps getting better and better. This women is just the perfect kind of girl I was looking for. We went to a Typhoon football game and had the time of our lives. Hard to believe we share a lot of similarities in sports, food, and movies. But its better that we have a few differences like pets, music, and television. When I first went out with Julie I thought I'd be in bed with her in less than an hour, but this girl has held off my charm. She's been able to keep me from getting frisky around her. The guys even say that I've been changing and they say it looks like for the better. I really hope this lasts. April 25th, 2012: Tonight is the big night. I called all of our friends and family for a special dinner at that five star restaurant down on Forbes street. Tonight I am going to propose to her with a diamond ring unlike any other! If she says yes, then I will be the happiest guy alive. I wish that the tailor would get my suit finished up already. I'm already running fifteen minutes late. April 26th, 2012: She said yes! I can't believe it that she agreed to marrying me! I'm still jumping up and down on the bed like a lunatic. The wedding is in December. I know it seems rushed but hey this is to great of news to allow anything negative to happen to me. September 12th, 2012: Its been nearly a few months since Julie agreed to marry me. We already got a better apartment up in Queens and the view is breathtaking. Julie went to see her sister a few hours ago, turns out she's pregnant (who knew?). I haven't heard from here but I bet she's fine. My phone is going off and the caller ID says its from the police. Probably another charity donation like the last call they made to us. September 16th, 2012: The call was not a charity call. It was from Officer Morgan, who just told me my wife died in a drunk driving accident. The guy who killed her also died, but they say his death was less painful. I went to see Julie's body in the morgue. She looks a lot better then when they found her. I am still grieving from my loss. I haven't set foot out of the apartment for nearly four days. There was a knock at the door but when I went to look all I found was a book on the floor in what looks like Latin. I just got done translating it, apparently its about how to bring the dead back to life. Is this a joke? Is someone trying to make me suffer more? I threw the book into the garbage. It only makes me remember Julie. I can't ever see her again....Unless. September 29th, 2012. I did the ritual. I performed it over her grave. All I needed was some purple flowers, a candle made of the bones from a cat, and the blood of a virgin. The blood was tricky but hey, the red cross won't miss that bag of blood. Its been a week since I did it and there has been nothing. I'm starting to think it was all a hoax. Somebody's knocking on my door. But at this hour? August 3rd, 2012: The spell worked. Julie is alive. But she's not the same Julie as before. Sure she can walk and talk like the old Julie but her eyes are different. They're purple now. The news has reported missing people recently and I woke up one night to find Julie covered with blood in the kitchen. I didn't dare say anything. I don't think I brought back my beloved. I brought back a monster. August 10th, 2012: I have finally made the decision to put her to rest. I read the book and all I need to do is stab her in the heart with a silver knife. I told her to meet me by the grave so we could have a picnic at night. Now all I need to do is....where's the knife? I just had it here a moment ago. August 10th, 2012, 2 hours after previous entry: Julie knows what I'm trying to do. She has the knife. I've barricaded the study rooms door, but she will break through. I fear I have only minutes left. Julie, if you can ever find it in your heart, please forgive me. I should never have tried to bring you back in this ungodly way. Please....Forgive me. FEAtuRed hIsTory (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life